Maria On The Other Side
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: What would our beloved Maria be like if you grew up with the dupes instead of the other pod squad? *Please R&R*
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: Ok Don't worry the Dupes actually like Maria although Lonnie would never admit that! hope you like it so far please read and review...  
~*~*~*~  
  
The beginning...  
  
"Maria I can't believe your mom just kicked you out like that." Lonnie said. Maria had always remembered the girl Lonnie was at 14 she was so real and in touch but years later she was cold and unreachable.   
  
"At least I have you guys to come live with." Maria said smiling a real smile. Zan, Rath, Lonnie, and Ava had meet Maria by chance they lived in a small abandoned whare house they didn't have family and Maria was the only one that they trusted with their secret.  
  
"You'll always have us." Zan said taking her hand in his.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Present time…  
  
"God could you just shut up already." Lonnie said glaring at Maria.  
  
"What is your problem?" Maria asked pining her blond hair with blue streaks back in a bun.   
  
"You're my problem." Lonnie said coldly.  
  
"Get over it already." Ava said quietly Ava was scared of Lonnie but she tried not to let Lonnie know. Lonnie attacked weakness it's what she was good at.  
  
"What did you say?" Lonnie said turning her evil glare towards Ava.  
  
"Nothing." Ava said she had backed down once again.   
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"What's going on here?" Zan asked. He was trying to keep peace between everyone it seemed over the years that Maria and him had become the closest friends of everyone. But Lonnie was cold and distant usually sticking near Rath. Ava and Zan had fallen for each other but she sometimes envied the relationship that Maria had with Zan..   
  
"Nothing." Ava said not wanting to upset Lonnie anymore then she already had she would pay for it later when everyone left.  
  
"It didn't sound like nothing to me." Zan said turning to look at his sister.  
  
"The bitch doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. And neither does that whore of yours." Lonnie said giving him a threatening look.  
  
"You guys just shut up!" Maria screamed her voice cracking from its loudness it echoed off the walls.  
  
"You gonna make me?" Lonnie said getting in her face.  
  
"No I am." Someone said from behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry for the short update! just wanted to get the chapter out! those of you who asked if this would be a streetwalker or a Candy fic i am not sure as to the bases of the story yet... but if you have any suggestions for the story or where it should go please email me... bre_dawg101@hotmail.com and yes the group is going to meet the others... thanks for the reviews please R&R  
~*~*~*~  
  
They all turned to see a very pissed off looking Rath.  
  
"Like you'd save the little human girl." Lonnie snickered.   
  
"Just because you've suddenly grown a second head who happens to be the biggest bitch on the planet doesn't mean that you have the right to call Maria a little human girl." Rath said crossing his arms.  
  
"Go Rath." Zan said as he high five him. He loved Lonnie but sometimes it was good for her to be put in her place.  
  
"Shut up!" Lonnie screeched glaring at all of them another minute and it looked like she'd pounce on them.   
  
"God I am so sick of you guys fucking with each other." Rath said giving her his meanest glare.  
  
"Oh please you enjoy it." Maria said under her breath. There was definite tension between the two.  
  
"We have located the others." Zan said simply trying to avoid the confrontation.  
  
"Then what are we waiting around in this shit hole for? Lets get a move on." Lonnie snapped reaching for her bag, which she kept packed at all, times.  
  
"Great." Maria muttered. 


	3. Chapter 3

authors note: ok i hope you like the update! its not the greatest but yeah.... please read and review it!  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile back in Roswell…   
  
"Maxwell where have you been." Michael said showing his obvious irritation.  
  
"I was out with Liz." Max stated Liz and him had started dating a few weeks after he healed her.   
  
"Well that's just great for you but some of us have been waiting for you to get back." He said pointing to Isabel and Alex.   
  
"Well I'm sorry but my girl friend needed me too." Max said sometimes it was just too much.  
  
"Kyle and Tess couldn't make it the sheriff felt like having the day out.   
  
"Oh."  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later the team entered Roswell they knew the squad hung out at the Crashdown they had gotten a few tips from Maria's cousin Alex. He didn't know why Maria seemed so damn interested in Isabel but it was his cousin who he had been close to at one point. Lonnie had dreamed walked Isabel because she had gotten a flash and saw Alex in her dream she remembered him from a picture Maria had so she showed the flash to Maria.  
  
"So we'll just send Mar in and she'll find Alex and then make sure he meets us some place?" Zan said reassuring the team. He knew that they were all anxious he knew he was.  
  
"I do what I can." Maria said stepping out of the black BMW.   
  
"Be careful M." Zan cautioned. He didn't want to put her in a dangerous situation they didn't know how the others would respond.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ria?" Alex said his eyes were practically falling out of their sockets. That looked just like her cousin but it couldn't be. This version she had medium length Barbie blonde hair with blue streaks through out it. He could see a nose ring and belly bottom piercing she stuck her tongue out and he saw she had a tongue ring as well. He took in her appearance she was wearing a dark blue short mini skirt and a very short and tight tank top her black leather boots went up past her knees.  
  
"In da flesh cuz." Maria said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Wow you've changed." Alex said taking a big gulp.  
  
"Guess." Maria said noticing a brown hair girl staring at her.  
  
"Who's da prep?" Maria said staring over at the girl giving her one of her rudest looks one she picked up from her team.  
  
"Oh that's Liz my best friend." Alex said turning to see whom she was staring at. He had so many emotions rushing through him the girl he knew never would have acted like this she was so full of happiness and sweetness but she obviously wasn't sweet.  
  
"Liz? I think I remember her." Maria stated she remembered visiting Alex and seeing a little brown hair girl at the swings.  
  
"Well I'll introduce you."  
  
"Na I ain't really into dat. I need ta find this guy tho." Maria said holding up a photo of Max.  
  
"Max?" he knew she wanted to find Isabel but he hadn't known she knew about him as well.  
  
"Sure you say so. I need to find him like now." Maria said urgently she was going to get it if she didn't hurry this along.  
  
"Alright hold on." Alex said pulling out his cell phone and pressing a dial to call Max.  
  
"Max?" Alex said into the phone.  
  
"What is it Alex?"  
  
"My cousins here the one I told Iz about well she wants you to come to the crash down." Alex explained.  
  
"Alright." Max said skeptically he had no clue what his cousin was up to. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I hope people are still enjoying this story.. i am updating it (again) hopefully you guys will like this chapter.. please read and review it.  
  
  
"So Maria how you been?" Alex asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Jus peachy." She replied sarcastically.   
  
"What have you been up to? How's aunt Amy?"   
  
"Aunt Amy be dead for all I know."   
  
"Ok." Alex said the silence was once again with them.   
  
"When you friend gonna get here?" Maria asked looking at the clock impatiently.   
  
"He should be here any minute."  
  
"He bes be or I's leavin." Maria stated getting ready to leave.  
  
"He's here."  
  
"Bouts time." Maria muttered under her breath.   
  
"Max right?" Maria said eyeing him damn the boy had looks.  
  
"Yeah. You're Maria?" He said sliding into the booth.  
  
"Yeah dat I am and you're hot." Maria said flashing him a sexy grin.  
  
"Thanks." Max said blushing.  
  
"Well any way I be havin a proposition." Maria started taking a sip from the coke Alex gave her.  
  
"What type of proposition?" Max asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I know you ain't don't be from around here." Maria whispered staring straight into his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" Max said taken aback.  
  
"You heard me boy." Maria said smirking this was way too much fun.  
  
"I think your crazy." Max said folding his arms.  
  
"Probably am. But I be thinkin dat you know I be telling da truth." Maria said reaching into her bag.  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"See him?" Maria said showing the picture of Zan to him.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Max gasped staring into the face of someone who looked very much like him.  
  
"They came to find you. They want to talk." Maria said showing Ava, Lonnie and Rath in a picture as well.  
  
"Ok. Let's meet here after 10." Max said staring at the pixie in front of him.  
  
"Good. We'll be here don't try to leave cause I know your scared I can feel it. So we'll be watching." Maria said glaring. How could he treat her like she wasn't nothing… 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Be aware theres cursing in this chapter alot of it...Hope you enjoy this update please read and review.   
  
"What did he say?" Lonnie said roughly grabbing her by the wrist.   
  
"He said ta be here at 10." Maria said without emotion. She grabbed her arm away and started rubbing it there were red marks from where Lonnie's nails dug into the skin.  
  
"Good we have a meeting then." Ava said watching the tension inside of the group. When had it went all down hill when did Lonnie start hating everyone but Maria the most. When did they split from the group of teens all down for each other to the group of teens wanting to kill one another?  
  
"Someone needs to get us a place ta stay." Rath said looking around.  
  
"Aight then come with me. We goin to get a hotel room." Lonnie said grabbing Ava.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You were talkin back to me." Lonnie screamed once they arrived inside the hotel room.  
  
"I didn't." Ava said practically shaking. She knew Lonnie hadn't forgotten her little episode.   
  
"You gonna pay bitch." Lonnie said using her powers to throw her into a wall.   
  
"Why can't you just stop it?"  
  
"You want me to stop?" Lonnie said a wicked smile on her lips.   
  
"Yes." She squeaked out. She knew she was always going to give up she had plenty of powers but she couldn't hurt someone she loved. Unlike Lonnie she loved to hurt the people she was closest to.   
  
"You deserve it so don't tell me to stop." Lonnie yelled her eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"Please don't Lonnie. I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Ava pleaded knowing it wouldn't help.  
  
"You're so fucking weak oh please don't hurt me Lonnie oh please no I wont ever do it again." Lonnie mocked.  
  
"What you think you be doin?" Maria asked making Lonnie turn around quickly.  
  
"Teachin Ms. Bitch over here a lesson." Lonnie said turning back towards Ava.  
  
"Back up off her." Maria said her tone was like steel.   
  
"Why you gonna make me?" Lonnie said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah I am." Maria said her face set and determined not to back down this time. She was tired of the new Lonnie. She wasn't going to hurt someone she loved again.  
  
"Please bitch you can't hurt me." Lonnie said standing her ground.   
  
"Watch me." Maria said as she raised her hand and with a swish of her wrist she had thrown Lonnie into the door.   
  
"Don't ever do that to me again or I be makin sure they never find your body." Lonnie said her eyes practically flaming. She quickly stood and brushed her pants off still glaring at me. 'I can't believe I just did that.'  
  
"I am so sorry." Ava said hugging Maria.  
  
"It be aight. You ain't gotta apologize to me." Maria said patting her back she knew Ava was hurt but she didn't know what to do about it.  
  
"How you know we be here?"  
  
"Figured what she be up ta so I followed you guys." Maria said with a slight grin.  
  
"Sneaky." Ava said shaking.  
  
"Yup that's me. I be hopin Lonnie forgive me I saw her hurting you and I just got crazy." Maria confessed her fears knowing Ava understood after all they were tight.   
  
"She'll get over it." Ava said hoping to comfort Maria she knew no one had the guts not even Rath to use their powers on Lonnie not that she was more powerful but she was scary she didn't care about them so it made her dangerous.   
  
"She betta or I be sleepin with one eye open tonight." Maria joked.   
  
"Ain't that for reals." Ava said knowing that Lonnie would get back at them some how.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Have he try to leave?" Lonnie asked when she got back to their spot of watching the Crash Down.  
  
"Nah maybe he got more balls den we be thinkin." Rath said noticing the weird expression on her face.  
  
"Ain't dat a trip." Zan said watching as a girl looking just like Lonnie got out of a car with a guy that looked like Rath.  
  
"Damn I be thinkin she's hotter then you." Rath said grinning.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Lonnie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Where Ava be at?" Zan asked.  
  
"With dat stupid bitch." Lonnie replied still watching her double.  
  
"Who?" Rath asked.  
  
"Maria." Lonnie said glaring at Zan.  
  
"I told you be nice to Mar before I gotta show you how I get down." Rath said coldly.   
  
"I ain't gonna be nice to your little bitch jus cuz you think it's love." Lonnie said before adding "I know how you get down."   
  
"What you guys be trippin over now?" Maria said when they showed up.  
  
"Ain't nothin to concern your ass over." Lonnie replied not looking at her.  
  
"Whatever." Maria said sighing. "Aye I'm gonna go get some foods because I be starvin and dats for reals."   
  
"Aight what get us sum too." Zan said giving her a couple 20s.  
  
"K." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell  
  
Authors notes: hopes you enjoy the update please keep the reviews coming. And I again warn you there is cursing in this next chapter.  
  
"Have he try to leave?" Lonnie asked when she got back to their spot of watching the Crash Down.  
  
"Nah maybe he got more balls den we thought." Rath said noticing the weird expression on her face.  
  
"Ain't dat a trip." Zan said watching as a girl looking just like Lonnie got out of a car with a guy that looked like Rath.  
  
"Damn I be thinkin she's even hotter then you." Rath said grinning.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Lonnie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Where Ava be at?" Zan asked looking around worriedly.  
  
"With dat stupid bitch." Lonnie spat out bitterly while she was still watching her double.  
  
"Who?" Rath asked confused.  
  
"Maria." Lonnie said glaring at Zan.  
  
"I told you be nice to Mar before I gotta show you how I get down." Rath said coldly.  
  
"I ain't gonna be nice to your little bitch jus cuz you think it's loveee." Lonnie said before adding "And besides I know how you get down."  
  
"What you guys be trippin over now?" Maria said as she walked over.  
  
"Ain't nothin to concern your ass over." Lonnie replied not looking at her.  
  
"Whatever." Maria said sighing. "Aye I'm gonna go get some foods because I be starvin and dats for reals."  
  
"Aight get us sum too." Zan said giving her a couple 20s.  
  
"K." ~*~*~*~  
  
"Aye can I get sum service over here before I get too old to be able to use me jaw." Maria said impatiently she was sitting in a booth near the door she had already peeped Lonnie's twin, Rath's and Zan's they were sitting with her cuz.  
  
"What can I get you?" Liz asked annoyed. She didn't know what the deal was with this girl.  
  
"I think I be wantin 2 Pepsi's and 3 cherry Pepsi's. Then I be wanting 5 hamburgers and fry."  
  
"Do you know the names of the hamburgers you want?" Liz asked already annoyed.  
  
"It don't matter food be food so bring me whatever long as it taste good." Maria said chewing on her lip.  
  
"Alright I'll be back in a few."  
  
"I'd like it to go." Maria added with a smirk this mouse was a trip.  
  
"Hey." Alex said sitting in front of her.  
  
"What?" Maria replied sourly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alex asked staring at her.  
  
"What the hell do it like I be doin? I be getting sum grub." Maria said with a grin.  
  
"I know that but I mean why didn't the others come in?"  
  
"Why so they can be peeped out I don't think so." Maria said with a roll of her green eyes.  
  
"Whatever do you want to meet Iz and Michael?" Alex asked anxiously he was tired of listening to Michael and Isabel sit there and say when are we going to meet her when are we going to meet her.  
  
"Don't matta I be meetin them soon nough." Maria said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well they'd like to meet you."  
  
"Fine do whatever jus long as I get sum food." Maria said eyeing the Rath double. 'damn he's pretty cute.'  
  
"Hey I'm Isabel." Isabel said standing by the booth looking around nervously. She didn't know why exactly but Alex's cousin gave her the creeps.  
  
"I be knowin that already." Maria replied looking totally bored.  
  
"Ok. Well this is Michael." Isabel said pointing to him.  
  
"Dat's cool so what you want?" she said the guy gave her goose bumps he was fine.  
  
"Let's talk." Michael said sitting down next to Alex and Isabel slid in next to her. 'She's beautiful in a sort of I'm badass who'll kick your ass way. Michael thought staring at her.'  
  
"Bout?" Maria said sounding uninterested but damn was he hot. She couldn't stop her eyes from travelling down his body and what a nice body he had.  
  
"Why are you here?" Michael said staring into her eyes. He felt like he could get lost in their beautiful depths. 'What is it about her she makes me do flip flops.'  
  
"I told ya don't you guys eva listen I mean for reals." Maria said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well tell us again." Michael said annoyed she may be hot but damn the girl drips with attitude.  
  
"They be wantin to talk ok is dat enough for ya?"  
  
"So where are they?" Michael said glancing around.  
  
"Why you want to kill em?" she said with a challenging stare.  
  
"No. I just mean are they spying on us?"  
  
"They be peepin you out but they be round don't concern yourself."  
  
"Ok." Michael said damn this girl had fire that was for sure he could tell. Look at her smirking at me I just want to kiss that smirk right off her face.  
  
"Take a picture." Maria stated feeling uneasy with him looking at her like that.  
  
"Excuse me?" Michael asked realizing she'd been talking to him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Take a picture because it be lastin longer and I don't appreciate you lookin at me like dat."  
  
"I'm not looking at you like anything." Michael stated he could not believe her bluntness.  
  
"Whatever. Damn when the food comin I wanna bounce already."  
  
"It'll be here soon." Liz said as she walked past.  
  
"Good cause I think I aged three years by now."  
  
"Whatever." Liz muttered going to retrieve her food.  
  
"Here." Liz said setting it down.  
  
"Thanks." Maria said. "Oh well I be seein you guys latta and remember don't try to leave cuz we be peepin you out."  
  
"Ok." Michael said. 'That chick has major issues.' 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: ya'll knows I don't own Roswell or anything affiliated with it. but I wish I did hehe. don't we all  
  
Authors notes: ok I kick booty I am updating a lot lately of my storys and starting new ones! Again if you don't like cussing please don't read! And I hope you enjoy this so if ya do leave me some feed back so I can update again! (oh and thanks Ruby you rock for reading it and giving me feed back)  
  
"What took ya so damn long?" Lonnie growled looking at her when she brought the food out.  
  
"They be talkin to me. I couldn't get em to shut up." Maria said slightly pissed off by how Lonnie was acting.  
  
"Whatever." Lonnie bit back.  
  
"What be wrong wit you two?" Zan said eyeing them suspiciously. They were acting more hateful then usual.  
  
"Nothin that concern you." Lonnie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Is that right?" Zan said looking at Maria.  
  
Maria shrugged and looked down.  
  
"Eh lets talk." Lonnie said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Bout?" Maria asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well what do you want to be talkin bout?"  
  
"I just want to be sayin I be sorry for goin all crazy on Ava earlier." Lonnie said.  
  
"Its aight." Maria said she knew this was hard for Lonnie to do.  
  
"But if you tell anyone I jus apologize I'll slit your throat got it?" Lonnie said with a serious tone.  
  
"Got it." Maria said holding her hands up to show she meant it. 'That was just too odd.'  
  
"Good now I starvin so let's get back there." ~*~*~*~  
  
"What she want to be talkin with you bout?" Zan asked when they got back he noticed they looked a bit less stressed.  
  
"Nothin reals." Maria said grabbing one of the packages.  
  
"Damn this is good." Rath said taking a bite.  
  
"Ok." Maria said grinning.  
  
"Eh Mar lemme talk to ya fors a sec." Rath said pulling her over to the car.  
  
"What'd up?" Maria asks feeling awkward being this close to him they were seated in the front seats of the car.  
  
"Well what my double be like?" Rath asked looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"Umm lemme see he's a jerk yo I mean dats for real he's a punk to me."  
  
"I'm gonna kill him." Rath said angrily. No one upsetted his Maria and got away wit it.  
  
"No Rath calm down he's not all that bad he jus wants to get his answers." Maria said her heart had sped up at his quickness to defend her.  
  
"So he be hotter then me or what?" Rath asked grinning he wanted to take the intensity between them down a notch.  
  
"Oh nah Rath no one could bes as hot as ya." Maria joked smiling at him. It had been along time since they'd had a real conversation.  
  
"Nah for real tho you think he hot?"  
  
"You knows he look jus like you so you think I think he hot?" Maria challenged.  
  
"Duh you be wantin to jump his bones if he be lookin like me." Rath said smirking.  
  
"Oh Please." Maria said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh you know its true baby." Rath joked.  
  
"What if I said it be true?" Maria asked steadily.  
  
"I'm not sure you want to find out." Rath growled as he got out of the car.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Your cousins a bitch." Michael stated after she left.  
  
"Eh she may have an attitude problem but she's still my cousin." Alex said defensively.  
  
"Whatever." Isabel said. "You guys need to calm down."  
  
"Well she's the only acting all high and mighty." Michael said pointing his finger in the air.  
  
"She was not she was just saying." Alex started but let it trail off. "Never mind."  
  
"Whatever." Michael replied staring out the window wondering where the blonde haired mystery girl had disappeared. ~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Is it time?" Ava asked staring at Zan.  
  
"I be thinkin so." Zan replied lamely looking at the crash down.  
  
"Let's blow this joint and get over there." Lonnie said taking Maria's hand.  
  
"Aight." Zan said grabbing onto Ava's hand and they started their journey across the street.  
  
"You nervous?" Maria whispered to Lonnie.  
  
"Am I ever nervous?" Lonnie replied quickly but Maria knew better.  
  
"Lonnie I know better then that." Maria said she could feel Lonnie's emotions.  
  
"Ok I'm a little nervous." Lonnie confessed.  
  
"It'll be ok we have each other." Maria replied squeezing her hand. 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: Who's nice? I'm Nice hehehe this is a pretty long update!!!! So I better get some feedback or I'm gonna cry ehhee. how you enjoy ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're coming." Alex called to the group.  
  
"Great." Liz replied sadly she hadn't hit it off with Maria.  
  
"Oh my god what are they like wearing?" Isabel said with a gasp taking in the others appearance.  
  
"Their cloths make them look so trashy." Isabel observed as she started out the window.  
  
"Let's not go all fashion police on them." Max ordered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Isabel said brushing off his comment. ~*~*~*~  
  
"They're knocking." Michael said.  
  
"Go unlock the door." Alex told Liz.  
  
"Eh no need to be getting up on our account." Maria said as they entered the café.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot." Alex muttered with a grin. He saw the way the "goddess" was looking at his cousin. He could also feel the Izzy look a like glaring at all of them as she held onto Mar's hand.  
  
"So why are you guys here?" Max asked breaking the silence that formed between the two groups.  
  
"Because we need to be talkin. We gotta stick togetha." Zan said giving his look a like a curious look.  
  
"Well how about we go around the groups and introduce ourselves saying something about ourselves." Liz suggested.  
  
"What we in kindergarten now?" Maria muttered.  
  
"By the sounds of you haven't been to kindergarten yet." Liz shot back.  
  
"Excuse me?" Maria snapped mugging her.  
  
"You heard me." Liz said glaring back at her.  
  
"Bitch you bes take that back if you be wantin to still have front teeth tomorrow." Lonnie broke out.  
  
"She started it." Liz whined.  
  
"I didn't ask who be startin it I told you if you don't shut the fuck up you're gonna be in for a ass beatin bitch." Lonnie said moving towards Liz.  
  
"Could we please just calm down." Max said in his leader voice.  
  
"He's right guys calm down." Zan said pointing to Maria and Lonnie it wasn't hard to work them up.  
  
"Whatever." Lonnie and Maria both muttered.  
  
"Well I think it's a good idea so let's start." Max said defending his girl.  
  
"Ok since it's your idea you start." Rath said pointing his finger in Liz's direction.  
  
"I'm Liz Parker. I'm your average girl I am not alien. I got involved with them when I got shot and Max healed me. I'm also Max's girl friend." Liz said glaring at Maria.  
  
"Damn girl we don't need ya whole life history." Maria said giving her a glare of her own.  
  
"I'm just saying how I know them." Liz said she didn't like that girl she was always talking it seemed.  
  
"I'm Alex Whitman. I'm also Maria's cousin. I got involved with them when I found out Liz was shot and she couldn't lie about it. I'm just your normal human."  
  
"I'm Isabel Evan's as you know I'm Max's sister and I'm not so normal." Isabel said looking at them.  
  
"I'm Max Evan's I'm Isabel's brother and you know I'm not from around here."  
  
"I'm Michael Guerin I'm your average badass but I'm not from around here either." Michael said he noticed Maria actually paid attention when he said who he was.  
  
"I'm Tess Harding. I grew up with Nescado. I was the last one to come out of the pods and I grew up on the run. I'm not so normal."  
  
"Now it's your turns." Liz said pointing towards Rath.  
  
"I'm Rath no last name. I grew up in New York."  
  
"I'm Zan I'm in control I'm a leader I'm Lonnie's brother."  
  
"I'm Lonnie I'm a bitch so don't fuck with me if you decide to I might just have to kill you. Word of advice don't fuck with any of them either." This statement gave the group chills they could tell by the expression on her face she was serious.  
  
"I'm Ava I'm Zan's girl friend." Ava said uncomfortably not really knowing what to say.  
  
"And I'm Maria. I grew up in New York where I met them. I'm not so normal either." Maria said looking around her hands were trembling.  
  
Michael couldn't stop staring at her. He wanted to know everything about her whole life but he didn't even know why he'd never felt like this before.  
  
He couldn't believe his ears when she said she was like him.  
  
"Wait you're not human?" Alex asked shocked.  
  
"No." Maria stated it just rolled off her tongue as if it were the easiest thing.  
  
"How are you not?" Max asked raising his eyebrow at her curiously.  
  
"Zan healed me he accidentally passed on copies of his powers."  
  
"Wow." Max said eyeing her.  
  
"Does that usually happen?" Liz piped up.  
  
"No." Zan replied he could tell Liz was worried so he reassured her.  
  
"So you're alien too?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Yeah but well we're not here to talk bout me." Maria said giving them one of her whatever looks. 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes: People I have to know whether you'd like it to be a candy or a street walker story so please uhhhhhhhh leave me a message in the review letting me know so i can take it into consideration on which it will be ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Then why are you here?" Michael asked from his seat while looking her up and down intimidatingly.  
  
"None of you business." Maria said glaring.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said staring her down.  
  
"Yeah." She said stepping closer.  
  
He just stared her down.  
  
"You don't scare me!" Maria said looking at him up and down.  
  
"Could we stop this nonsense?" Isabel let out frustrated.  
  
"Well he be startin it but I agree we needa be talkin bout more portant stuff." Rath said placing a hand on Maria's shoulder to silence her.  
  
"Whatever I'll just let you guys talk." Maria said shutting her mouth completely.  
  
"So why are you guys here?" Liz asked but Lonnie didn't say anything.  
  
"Why don't you answer her?" Max asked looking at the girl.  
  
"She's human why should I answer her?" Lonnie said her voice so cold it could give you chills.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked.  
  
"Ok truth is I just can't stand her." Lonnie said sharply.  
  
"Whatever so why are you here?" Isabel said glaring at her "twin".  
  
"We need to stick together." Lonnie replied simply.  
  
"Why is it so important all of the sudden?" Isabel asked curiously.  
  
"Its not we've been trying to find you guys for years." Lonnie replied glancing around.  
  
"I see." Max said taking charge. "But what do we do how do we explain having twins?"  
  
"You don't." Maria said. "We ain't Roswell material we ain't staying we jus wanna keep in touch."  
  
"You're leaving?" Michael said quickly almost too quickly. He kept looking at Maria.  
  
"Duh we ain't stayin round here. Even if we could be hidin ourselves we ain't small town people." Rath told his double he could tell Michael had a thing for Maria but that was going to be squashed. Maria was his and no weak ass double of his was gonna take her.  
  
"But can't you stay for awhile?" Isabel asked hopefully she wanted to get to know them.  
  
"We didn't be comin all this way for a day trip." Rath replied smoothly. "We stay a week no longer I ain't bouts to be caught."  
  
"So where you guys staying?" Liz asked she got the feeling the "aliens" didn't like her so much.  
  
"A hotel." Ava said quietly not that she was weak she was just shy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh we dun know would ya rather have us stay wit you so we can kill ya?" Lonnie said her voice prickling at Liz's neck.  
  
"Excuse me?" Liz said she didn't think they wanted to kill her.  
  
"Never mind bitch." Lonnie said licking her lips before adding "You'd probably ta weak ta fight back. A good kill ain't any good less you have some scratches."  
  
"Calm down." Zan ordered.  
  
"Fine." They replied glaring at him.  
  
"So are we going to hang out tomorrow?" Alex asked looking at his cousin.  
  
Maria shrugged looking at her friends "What'd ya'll think?"  
  
"Yup maybe we be talkin to our doubles bouts stuff." Rath said.  
  
"About what?" max asked suspiciously.  
  
"Get to know each other." Rath said.  
  
"Ok well we could split up and meet back at the hotel." Lonnie suggested staring at Maria.  
  
"Well I meet ya there since ya gotta chill wit your dupes." Maria said feeling left out she was ecstatic for her friends but sad that they'd be leaving her soon.  
  
Soon they wouldn't care about her they'd want to be with the dupes in case they found a way home. Or to protect themselves her destiny didn't intertwine with theirs.  
  
"Well it be nice meetin ya I gotta bounce." Maria said leaving the crash down she was welcomed by the chilly night's air.  
  
She decided to walk back to the hotel she figured she'd get her stuff from the hotel and hitch hike back to her New York. When got there she'd get a job and find her own place.  
  
"I'll be right back." Michael said he wanted to go see her but then he was stopped by his doubles arm.  
  
"Go out there and I'll blast your ass." Rath growled in a low voice so others didn't hear.  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"Don't even think bout talkin to ma girl I'll kill ya." Rath said he knew if Maria could hear him she'd kill him.  
  
"You're together?" Michael said his heart breaking.  
  
"Yeah and she's mine so back da fuck up." Rath said glaring at his stupid ass double.  
  
"Oh." Michael replied moving back to his seat.  
  
"Shit." Rath shouted and everyone looked at him. If he had just left before his pansy of a dupe he could have been the one talking to Mar but no Zan was. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Mar?" Zan said stepping out of the Crash down he had felt her fear, her loneliness and her sadness.  
  
"What?" She replied not turning around she didn't want to show weakness not even to Zan.  
  
"You aight?" he asked in his heavy New York accent.  
  
"Yup." Maria said sniffling.  
  
"I can feel ya emotions Mar don't lie." Zan said wrapping his arms around her from behind. It was the only thing that could comfort her that he knew how to do. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't you get jealous?" Liz asked Ava. She wanted to stir things up a bit.  
  
"No." Ava replied simply.  
  
"She doesn't?" Isabel said staring at Lonnie and Rath.  
  
"Why should she?"  
  
"He went after her and now he's standing there with his arms around her." Isabel stated while they saw the interaction through the window.  
  
"Don't ya got friends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They friends that all they got a connection so chill." Rath said he couldn't believe them.  
  
"Ok." Isabel replied sitting down.  
  
But of course Liz couldn't help but be nosy "Are you sure they're just friends?"  
  
"Yeah." Lonnie snapped.  
  
"They look pretty comfortable like that."  
  
"You know what shut the fuck up." Ava burst out accidentally throwing Liz into the counter.  
  
"What the hell?" Max said helping his girl friend up.  
  
"She wouldn't stop puttin her nose where it don't belong." Lonnie explained glaring at Liz.  
  
"Sorry." Liz replied quietly. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Zan I got to go." Maria says turning to face him.  
  
"Where you going?" Zan asks suspiciously.  
  
"Da hotel." Maria says shortly.  
  
"I don't believe you I feel you be anxious. Don't run."  
  
"I'm not." Maria lies looking down.  
  
"Mar I know you're gonna run." Zan says sadly he thought Maria could tell him anything.  
  
"Les not have dis conversation."  
  
"I think we need ta."  
  
"Nah this aint gotta play down like dis jus lemme go."  
  
"I can't Mar yous my bes friend."  
  
"Ya don't understand." Maria says not wanting to break down she didn't want to show weakness to him.  
  
"Mar I be understandin betta then you think."  
  
"If only dat be true then I ain't gotta do what I gotta do." Maria said kissing his hand.  
  
"I see ya latta." Maria says smiling at him. "Tell da others I be sorry."  
  
"I dun want ya ta leave." He replied looking at her.  
  
"I aint got no choice."  
  
"Stay the others wan ya ta stay too."  
  
"Nah I gotta go Zan I'll see you round."  
  
"Bye Mar." Zan whispered sadly not knowing whether he'd ever see his best friend again. ~*~*~*~  
  
"What happen?" Rath asked when Zan came by himself.  
  
"Where's mar?" Ava asked.  
  
"Eh guys I needa talk to ya outside." Zan said as he walked back into the crash down he looked sad.  
  
"What be wrong?" Ava asked grabbing his hand.  
  
"We talk outside." Zan said pulling her towards the door that he had just arrived through.  
  
"What's up bro?" Rath asks looking at him.  
  
"Its bout Mar." Zan says glancing at his family's faces.  
  
"What bout her?" Lonnie said straightening her self up.  
  
"She leavin." Zan said bluntly he didn't know how else to put it.  
  
"WHAT?" Rath and Lonnie practically screamed.  
  
"I don't know where she goin fo sure." Zan said knowing they were bouts to rip his head off.  
  
"You let her?" Rath growled glaring at him.  
  
"No." Zan said in an attempt to defend himself.  
  
"Do ya even know why she be leavin?" Lonnie asked.  
  
"No." Zan lied.  
  
"I knew she was feelin left out." Lonnie snapped.  
  
"I can't be all ova her all da damn time." Rath growled.  
  
"Please Rath if ya had it ya way you be all over her 24/7 you ain't got ta lie." Lonnie said smirking.  
  
"Well we get her back." Ava announced she knew Maria couldn't actually leave them she had threatened one time when Lonnie had beat her up but she'd never be able to go through with it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes: Sorry for the long long time I havent updated this! I got hit with a bad case of writers block and with the help of RUBY hehe I got out of it!! hint hint there will be some "action" soon.. So please please review this  
  
"Aight so we go inside say our good byes." Rath said pulling Lonnie in.  
  
"So what was so important?" Alex asked looking at them.  
  
"We got family problems ta talk bout none of ya'll business." Rath scowled at them.  
  
"Ok." Liz said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well what'd ya say we go back ta our hotel and we meet up tomorrow at the hotel?" Zan said taking charge he knew the others were in a hurry to see what the hell was up wit Maria.  
  
"All right we're up for that." Max said trying to be nice to the others.  
  
"K so we see ya there." Lonnie said rushing to get out of the crash down. she'd never admit it not even to Maria but she didn't want Maria to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So Alex what do you think of Lonnie?" Liz asked him when the others left.  
  
"None of your business Parker." Alex says in a teasing voice.  
  
"Oh come on I won't tell the others." Liz says.  
  
"No I'm not telling you no way."  
  
"I'll tickle it out of you." Liz says giggling.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ha I always get my way." Liz says a look of happiness gracing her features.  
  
"I thought she was really hot." Alex confessed.  
  
"Really hot?" Liz asks giving him a once over.  
  
"Ok. she's really hot. But she's got this like this whole I'm a bitch look but I find it just so damn sexy."  
  
"Ok now that's just way to much info." Liz said with her nose scrunched up.  
  
"You asked." Alex stated grinning..  
  
"Whatever. Go home you'll need your rest to look good for Isabel and Lonnie." Liz joked.  
  
"Whatever Parker you so know you were checking out Zan."  
  
"Well his spikes were cute but I am taken and so is he." Liz said lost in thoughts.  
  
'So maybe Parker does have a naughty side.' Alex thought. ~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you think?" Tess asked as they sat around Michael's apartment talking.  
  
"I don't know something kind of off about them." Max said.  
  
"I mean why show up now?" Max added.  
  
"I agree we should be careful. They're too shady." Isabel said.  
  
"But it's kind of cool." Michael stated thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah it is knowing what another person that looks just like me is like.. CRAZY." Isabel burst out.  
  
"What about that Maria girl?" Max said.  
  
"I don't know she's got some major problems." Michael said itching his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah I really don't like her." Liz said picking at her nail.  
  
"Well I thought she was kinda cool." Tess said. "I mean she seems like she's really protective of them you know?"  
  
"Yeah I saw that as well." Isabel said agreeing.  
  
"I still don't know she was kind of off." Liz said.  
  
"So we're going to meet them tomorrow?" Max asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yep." Michael said as he ushered them out of his apartment. As he laid down to sleep the last face he saw was Maria's. ~*~*~*~  
  
"So dat went good?" Ava asked with her heavy accent she got a kick out of how the others talked all proper and their voices sounded so weird.  
  
"I thought we got them rights where we wantin them." Lonnie said grinning.  
  
"What you mean?" Ava asked curiously.  
  
"Forget it miss goody goody." Lonnie scowled.  
  
"All Lonnie be sayin is we need em if we're ever going to find a way home." Zan spoke.  
  
"What we's gonna do bouts Mar?" Lonnie asked.  
  
"I think we's needa leave her lone." Zan stated.  
  
"What?" Rath growled instantly.  
  
"She don't belong wit us we's be plannin to leave she be left behind is good she left us not the other ways round."  
  
"But she can't jus leave." Rath said.  
  
"Rath get over it." Zan said forcefully. "I care bouts Mar much as you buts I knows was best fo her."  
  
"How you be sayin dat?" Lonnie said evilly.  
  
"Cause I see hows Mar feels."  
  
"Whateva." Ava said sadly what would she do without Maria around watching out fo her.  
  
"Ok I think Mar is still there." Lonnie said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot to see the light on in their room.  
  
"Let's be cool." Zan said as he got out the car.  
  
"Nah I'm gonna tie her to da bed and make her stays." Rath said sarcastically. 'Although that might be an idea for later.' ~*~*~*~  
  
"What you guys be doin back?" Maria asked as she had just zipped her bag.  
  
"Whys you leavin?" Lonnie asked.  
  
"Cuz it's time I leave ya'lls on your owns." Maria replied.  
  
"Nah it ain't." Rath said stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah it be betta that I leave go out on my owns search fo a new life."  
  
"Nah you needa stay." Rath said tugging on her bag.  
  
"I don't think so." She said sighing she knew if they made it'd home it'd be all that much harder to leave em.  
  
"Come on Mar you knows you don't wants to go no wheres." Ava said. "Look she say she wanna leave let her go." Lonnie snapped.  
  
"Why you jealous?" Rath said glaring at her.  
  
"What?" Lonnie shouted glaring right back.  
  
"I know yous jealous of her dats why you wants her to bounce." Rath said challenging her.  
  
"Bitch please she ain't got nothin on me I could kill her just like this." She said snapping her fingers to emphasize her point.  
  
"You do an I'll kill you." Rath said his eyes blazing with unleashed fury.  
  
"Whateva you can't stand da fact dat your bitch don't want you she want your double." Lonnie said stepping closer.  
  
"That ain't tru and you know yous just jealous you can't jump my bones."  
  
"Don't flatter your self fuck face."  
  
"I know its tru ain't no other person gots you so works up."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Could you all just SHUT UP." Ava screamed over them.  
  
"What?" Lonnie growled.  
  
"You need to stop fightin wes here to works togetha."  
  
"I am sick of this fightin." Zan agreed with his girl.  
  
"Me too I'm sick of ya'll fightin bouts me." Maria confessed she was so stressed out.  
  
"No wes not fightin overs you."  
  
"Yeh ya'lls are and I'ms not here to fuck up ya'lls destiny or connections so I'm leavins to go on my owns."  
  
"Yous not." Rath said.  
  
"Yeh I am and I'm tire of it. aight?"  
  
"No is nots aight." Ava said stepping up.  
  
"Looks I gots to head out I see ya rounds." Maria said grabbing her bag and walking out the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes: sorry so short! It'll be longer next update! Ruby thanks for all you're help you've been my guiding angel throughout this story! Hehe.. please leave me FB.  
  
"Fuck." Rath said blowing up the lamp.  
  
"Watch it." Lonnie snaps.  
  
Rath rolled his eyes "I'll be back."  
  
"Mars wait." Rath pleaded running to catch up with her.  
  
"No leaves me lone." Maria said continuing to walk.  
  
"No listens to me." Rath growled grabbing her arm and turning her towards him.  
  
"Fuck off." Maria said.  
  
"What's yas prob?" Rath asked looking at her.  
  
"Looks I gots ta bounce."  
  
"No you aren't going anywhere."  
  
"Fuck off alrights? This is hards nough. I'm not gonna fuck with ya'lls destiny. I'm not a part of all dat shit."  
  
"I don't give a fuck bout destiny its shit fuck destiny." Rath said cupping her cheek.  
  
"Looks Rath you'll regret it if you don'ts follows destiny cuz it's parts of whos you are." Maria tried to explain.  
  
"Nos your part of who I am Maria."  
  
"Rath." She said looking up into his eyes.. They held something she couldn't quite place her finger on she didn't know the emotion but she knew it was something that wasn't there before.  
  
"Maria..." Rath whispered her name and leaned closer to her.  
  
"Rath I...." before she could finish what she was about to say Rath's lips descended on hers mating their lips together. It was the best way that Rath could think of to express the way he was feeling, he had never been very good with words and emotions. Maria felt herself go weak at the knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him to stop herself from falling, she kissed him back eagerly with a passion so intense it burned.  
  
"I can't do this." Maria said pushing him away.  
  
"Whats?" Rath asked confused.  
  
"This is wrongs I gots to go." Maria said running off.  
  
"Maria." Rath yelled about to go after her when Zan appeared.  
  
"Lets er goes she needs some times." Zan explained he had felt Maria's pain. 


End file.
